Countless Stars
by SarcasticPineapple
Summary: Hallie is a supposedly mute six year old that lives with her loving family. When her brother decides to go to Crystal Lake with his friends for a party, she tries to tag along. Does she successfully become her brother's stow-away? And what could happen if she runs into the infamous Jason Voorhees?
1. Chapter 1: The Light Bulb Idea

**I'm going to try my best on this story, so I hope that it's okay. :3 Anyways, instead of boring you, I'm going to stop rambling on and let you read. X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friday the 13th or Jason**.

**Chapter 1**

"Awwwww! She s SOOOO cute!" I hate it when Talia's friends play with my hair. A lot.

"I know right?! Here, let's do her hair this way next!" I only blink when one of Talia's friends shoves a magaiine in my face that shows a strange-looking hairstyle that they are going to try on me. "Hallie dear, we re going to do this hairstyle. Okay? Okay!"

I feel a sharp tug as her other friend yanks the rubber band out of my hair, taking most of the bobby pins with her. "Talia, let's do this one!" I start to lose interest in what they are saying, so I let my mind wander.

Turning my gaze towards the window, I look out into the hot summer night. A warm breeze blows into the room, making the white curtains dance gracefully in the stuffy air. My older sister, Talia, had dragged me into her sleepover and left me here with these insufferable teenagers that only wanted to play with my hair over and over and over again.

Sighing, I come back to reality when a sharp tug by the hair makes me turn around and face the mirror. Excited gasps and compliments leave the teens' mouths as I sit in front of the mirror, my face practically smushed against the impeccably clean mirror.

I push my seat a few inches away from the mirror to get a better look at everyone's reflections. I am sitting in a fluffy pink chair with my long brown hair tied back into some type of hairstyle I've never heard of or seen before. My olive-colored skin is mostly covered up by a white sweatshirt I was wearing with black yoga pants. Behind me, a medium-tall blonde stands, conversing excitably with a red-head next to her. Another blonde that had the tips of her hair dyed purple is talking with two brunettes: one of them being Talia, my sister.

I roll my eyes and sigh heavily, putting my head on my hand which balances on my knee. Turning my neutral expression to a frown, I deepen it. My eyes sparkle with creativity as I change my facial expressions from a full frown to a wide smile that made me close my eyes.

I feel hands go under my arms and pull me up from my seat, and I catch sight of my older brother hefting me up into his arms. "Nick, put her down!" The blonde whines as she tries to pry his arms from around me. I speedily wrap my arms around his neck, ready to hold on for dear life if she succeeded. Falling to the floor and hitting my head on a chair is definitely NOT on my list of things to be doing tonight.

"I need to borrow Hallie, I'll give her back once I m done!" Nick lifts me out of the blonde's reach.

_Yessss! No more yanking on my hair and screeching in my ears!_

I turn my head over his shoulder and look back warily at the scene I am leaving behind. Talia is now talking to the blonde, and it looks as if though she was trying to persuade her friend to do something.

I turn back to face our direction we were heading in, which would most likely be Nick's room. I have no clue what he would want with me, but whatever it was, it sounds better than getting my hair pulled and yanked the whole night. I remember that I am clutching my favorite hat in my left hand as we enter Nick's dark room. I pull my arm up and study my blue and green hat with the puffball on top.

I pull it over my head and blink when I'm instantly blinded by lights that are suddenly turned on.

Nick's room is painted a dark blue. He had posters of Avenged Sevenfold and Fall Out Boy littering his walls here and there, while his desk was covered in music CDs. I am set on his soft bed gently, and I carefully watch him walk to the other side of his room. Nick shifts through his black backpack for a few minutes, searching for something. During that time, I come to notice that his phone has been left on the dresser directly to my right.  
I glance over in his direction to make sure he isn't paying attention before reaching silently for his iphone. Grasping it with my two small hands, I lean back and get comfortable on his bed.

I type in his passcode: 8164. Once I've gained entrance into his phone, I realize I am looking at a text that one of his friends had sent him a few minutes ago.

Okay, pause. You must think baby or something because I haven't spoken at all! Well, I m going to set things straight. I m six, I just choose not to speak. I have never uttered an entire sentence in my life. Although there were many attempts made by my parents to make me talk, I never had. So they dismissed me as a mute child, unable to talk. Now I hope that cleared up some confusion! Back to the story my fellow friends!

Gazing down at the text, I understand a few words, such as Nick, camp, lake, and party.

I stare at the other words, trying to make sense of them. Gir Girel Girls? What is that?

I never get to find out what the whole texxt is about though, as of Nick has found what he has been looking for and he took his phone back.  
Reading over the text, his gaze turns from confusion to amusement. Nick smirks down at me as he sits next to me.

"You planning on coming to the party at Crystal Lake Hallie?" Nick's tone of voice is joking, but once I hear him, I finally understand:

There is going to be a party at Crystal Lake, and he is going.

But the question is, can I fit into his duffel bag and stay there for an entire car ride without being caught?


	2. Chapter 2: So Close!

**Thank you guys SO much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It really encourages me to keep up with this story! Thank you!**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't posted for awhile. It's near the holidays, so I've been busy with all that fun stuff… ya know.**

**Sydney – Thank you for reminding me about the quotation marks! I forgot about adding them, and I wasn't aware of their absence from the story until you pointed it out! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Friday the 13****th**** or Jason.**

**Italicized words stand for the voice in her head. **

**Italicized words in bold stand for her own voice in her head.**

**Chapter 2**

The thud of what sounds like a heavy book resounds in my ears, pushing my mind from the Dream World into Reality. I wearily open my eyes, blinking away sleep. Once my eyesight changes from blurry to clear, I turn my head slowly to the side and glance at the clock.

1:23 AM.

Stretching my arms, I crack my back and sit up on the large bed. I notice that a black duffel bag sits in the center of Nick's cluttered room. Remembering the loud thud from earlier, I turn my head around to see if I can spot the source of the noise.

Not finding any proof of the book or Nick, I yawn and push myself off of the bed and onto the soft carpeting of the bedroom. I stretch my arms once more as I wiggle my toes in my white socks, listening and looking for Nick or any other person.

My arms drop to my sides and I start walking as quietly as I can to the duffel bag. Light from the hallway is pouring in through the door, and the sound of muffled giggling is coming from down the hallway.

_The girls are probably still up._

Coming to a halt in front of the duffel bag, I plop down onto my rear and gaze into the duffel bag.

So far, the bag contained only a few shirts, shorts, and deodorant, which limits any possible hiding spots for myself.

Measuring the size of the duffel bag roughly, I decide that I can't possibly fit. With everything Nick is going to bring, there wouldn't be enough space for me. And how would I be able to breath?

My eyes become hazy as I stare at the duffel bag. When did Nick say he was leaving? Or did he even mention when he was leaving?

I push myself onto my small feet and stagger tiredly over to the wide doorway. Tilting my head out slightly into the long hallway, my locks of brown hair fall to the side while I peer out of the door.

I blink before feeling the soft vibrations of someone walking up the stairs. Smiling mischievously to myself, I dart back over to the bed. My steps falter as my mind hesitates, but I force myself onwards, heading towards the window.

My small hands are reaching for the closed window when the hallway lights are flicked off, supposedly by a person flipping the switch. My attitude changes from mischievous trouble-maker to a frightened child in less than a second. I take a sharp intake of breath at the sudden and unexpected change, but I shake off the feeling of panic.

I shift my gaze upwards to check if the window is locked. Sighing in exasperation when I see that it's locked, I ready myself for the long reach. Pushing myself onto my toes, I reach as high as my arm will go, barely touching the edge of the lock on the window. Gritting my teeth, I fumble with the lock for a few seconds.

The footsteps are slow yet meaningful, and they are getting closer, making the ground vibrate and my heart hammer in my chest painfully. The feeling of intense panic numbs all of my senses as the room's aura grows colder. I feel like I am trapped, a cornered animal with nowhere to go besides the hands of the predator.

Upon hearing the window's lock snap into an unlocked position, I fall back flat onto my feet and place my hands under the bottom of the window. I push upwards with all my might and I feel the window slowly slide open. The last of the dim light filtering into the room is blocked by a tall figure that has stepped into the doorway.

The girls' soft giggles of amusement and light teasing can no longer be heard, which frightens me further. My eyes widen and my breathing picks up, but I swallow my fear as best as I can and turn around slowly to face the supposed threat.

I'm instantly swooped up into the warm arms of Nick, who was holding his duffel bag.

"There you are Hallie! I thought you had wandered off!" Nick's smile is comforting, and as soon as he speaks the girls can be heard, shouting in laughter and pure enjoyment.

I wrap my short arms around his neck as he closes the window completely and locks it once more, narrowing my chance of escape. Rolling my eyes in impatience and frustration, I wriggle in his grasp, wishing to be let back down.

Understanding my want, Nick sets me down gently on the fuzzy carpet.

"You still planning on coming to that party Hal?" Nick jokes lightly with me as he stuffs something else into his duffel bag. Although I can't tell what it is, I can smell the harsh tang of some type of liquid and I shudder, averting my gaze from his amused one.

Not noticing my discomfort, Nick zips up his duffel bag and wraps his arms around me once more, picking me up. He leaves his duffel bag in his room as he enters the dark hallway and makes a right. "I would bring you Hallie, but you know how Mom would feel about you coming with me." The floorboards creak ominously beneath my brother's feet while we walk down the dark hallway. We walk past the girls' room, hearing the silent whispers before giggles erupt. Nick doesn't stop in front of their door, where warmth and golden light sneaks out from under the door and into the cold house beyond. Their noise fades once we come to the end of the hallway, where my chilly room is.

Leaning into my door, Nick pushes it open, careful to not slam into it and make it bang against the wall behind it. He walks into the cool room, setting me on my reassuringly familiar bed.

My room is mainly lavender with a white carpet and a lavender and white bed. A window takes up most of the wall space on the wall opposite of my door, allowing any street light in from the outside (which isn't a lot I tell you, because we live on the edge of an expansive forest with the nearest town about eleven miles down the narrow country road).

"I'll see in a few days, okay Hallie? Mom and dad are out of town, but Talia will stay with you." I'm pushed gently under my covers by his bigger hands. The warm blankets that weigh down on me coax me to slip back into sleep, making me have second thoughts about becoming a stow-away in Nick's car. Once tucked in, Nick smiles down at me before standing up to his full height and walking quietly from my room.

Closing my eyes, I allow my mind to speak its own opinion.

_You don't have to go Hallie. Why not just stay in your warm bed and fall asleep? He's going to a lake- it's muddy and dirty and it has all types of bugs there._

I shudder under the covers at the mention of bugs. I may be a dirt-loving, mall—hating-six year old, but I can't stand some bugs. For example- worms.

_Oh yes Hallie, what about the worms?! Slimy, gross, coolness all over your hands, sticking to your skin and not coming off. You start screaming and the-_

_**STOP!**_

The sound of my voice echoes through my thoughts, making me jump as my hands fly up to my ears to cover them, hoping that I can block out my own thoughts.

_You could receive serious consequences for joining your brother. _

My hands slowly pull away from my ears as I think of all the consequences I could receive. True, the consequences could be terrible, and there was water involved, and grubs and worms, and boisterous teenagers, but why look at the down side when there were so many positives to tagging along?

I block out any intimidating thoughts of raucous teens, drowning, and slimy bugs, pushing my hearing to the limit. I couldn't hear any cars or footsteps, nor whispers from down the hall. Taking in a deep breath to calm myself for what I am about to do, I kick off my lavender and white blankets, sending them back onto the end of my bed.

My eyes light up with determination when my feet touch the soft carpet.

_We could make it so easy and just stay in bed. It would be warm an-_

_**Shut up, shut up shut up!**_

A low rumble vibrates my vocal cords as I slam the voice down with as much mental power I could muster. Running the few steps to my closet door, I yank open the door and pull out my favorite blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts. I wiggle out of my pajama shirt and shorts before changing into the new outfit, completing it with socks in under a minute.

My small feet make light thuds as I scamper down the carpeted hallway, my hair flying out behind me in the breeze that I cause by running. I grab the banister at the top of the steps and swing around to get a look down into the foyer. Seeing Nick exit the house through the front door, I dash down the stairs and run right past the main entryway, making my way towards a side door.

Skidding to a stop, I slip on the carpet and land on my rear. The cold tiles sting my bare legs as freezing air rushes through the vents to relieve the air of its stuffiness. I reach out for my sneakers and pull them on haphazardly, before jumping to my feet.

Hearing the engine start on the black Nissan Nick owned, I begin to grow desperate. What if I never made it?

I bite my lip as I swing the door open quickly and step outside into the humid night. A full moon floats in the sky, surrounded by a sea of stars that gaze down at me, as if urging and encouraging me.

I gently close the door and let go of the door knob when I hear the satisfying click of the door being fully closed. Turning, I start to run. Dodging the neatly trimmed bushes arranged in a pattern on the side of the house, I stop when my sneakers land on the expensive stone of the driveway. Right in front of me is the back of the Nissan, the trunk slightly open.

Glancing right and left for Nick, I slip out of the shadows. I noiselessly walk forward and lay my hands on the back of the shining vehicle, ready to push the trunk up.

Until I feel arms rap around me tightly, and I try desperately to use my long-forgotten voice to summon help.


	3. Chapter 3: Fading to Black

**Well, the lazy writer is back. I'm sorry that it took a while to update, but it's been busy with the holidays and vacation and life… so please don't kill meh XD Also, I'm trying to work with a new laptop, so my updates may be more spaced than usual… and I'm working on a new story x3 Anyways…**

**Thank you guys for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! It really gives me the inspiration to keep up with this story, so thank you!**

**WWeRulexBreakerx ~Thank you for your review! :D and yeah, it will be interesting to see how Jason may react to Hallie cx**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Friday the 13****th**** or Jason Voorhees**

**Chapter 3**

I jump, taking in a sharp intake of breath as my heart races in my chest. My vision becomes sharper, the outline of objects more clear as I twist and wriggle in whoever's arms are around me.

"Hallie, it's me! Nick!"

Warm breath brushes my neck, making my hair stick to my sweaty skin. The humidity has risen slightly since the sun has gone down, making it unbearably sticky and hot.

I relax my arms and legs, going almost completely limp. "Why are you out here Hal? You should be in bed!" Nick softly whisper yells as he hoists me up into his arms, my small feet dangling in the air.

"I- nevermind…" Nick seems to realize that he wasn't going to get a response from me, and he sighs. "I'm taking you back up to bed. If I catch you up again, there will be consequences. And bad ones at that."

Nick warns me as he turns and starts up the uneven stone path to the well-lit front porch. However, my mind has already wandered and I am not listening.

_Onto plan B!_

_**You were against my idea though…**_

_If I can't change your mind, then I might as well help you. So how about this idea!_

_**Wait, what? I don't need help!**_

_You're six years old and you expect to make a better plan than a voice in your head that speaks only common sense?_

_**I guess you have a point… **_

_Good! Now Nick will leave us in our room. Once he's in the hall, we'll crawl out the window onto the roof and jump to the ground. Making it to and into the trunk before Nick gets outside! We'll be at that party in no time!_

_**What if he checks the trunk? What if we hurt myself- er.. us- when we jump? What will we do when we get there?!**_

_Whose side are you on?_

_**Right…**_

_He won't check. To him, we'll be in bed. We most likely will hurt our body when we jump, but it shouldn't be too severe. And we can worry about what will happen when we get there._

_**Alright…**_

By the time we have ended our conversation, Nick has already set us on our bed and left us in the darkness of our room. His footsteps are fading quickly as he approaches the stairs at the end of the hall.

_QUICKLY!_

I scramble out of bed and pull myself up onto the windowsill with a bit of a struggle. I'm not very athletic or active, which doesn't help the current situation at all.

Pulling the window up, I stick my head outside to be greeted by the humid night air. I crawl out on my hands and knees until I reach the edge of the old house's roof.

My eyes widen as I look down at the ground, and I sit back, away from the edge of the roof.

_**I-I can't jump… I just can't! I can't I can't I can't!**_

_But you will._

The control of my own body is thrown back unexpectedly, and I struggle to regain control of my limbs as I lower myself from the edge of the roof until my body is hanging off of the ground.

My mind goes blank as I panic, my thoughts in disarray as I mentally battle the force that has taken over control of my body.

_Stop it will you?! I'm trying to get us to the car!_

The sudden shouting echoes painfully in my head, making me fall numbly back. I seem to curl up into a ball in the dark corners of my mind, trying to keep the fear from plaguing my mind.

Time seems to slow down as my fingers uncurl from the edge of the roof. The pull of gravity drags me towards the hard ground as I regain control of my body.

My eyes turn to look hopelessly up at the sky until a painful jolt sends a shock up through my legs. A moment after the shock fades, the pain hits my ankles. I collapse onto the ground, but the voice urges and encourages me to stand up and keep moving.

_Come on, the car is only a few feet away! GET UP!_

I maintain control of my body, but the voice pushes my arms to push myself up onto my feet. I shakily stand on my shocked and throbbing feet as I turn my eyes up to look at the dark trunk of the car a few yards away from me.

Gritting my teeth, I think of the party at Crystal Lake, and how much fun I could miss, even if the party isn't intended for my age group.

I honestly don't know why I have the strong instinct to tag along to go to the party, but I know I have to.

I have to. For some reason I have to, but I will.

I take my first shaky step forward, hissing in pain between my teeth as the throbbing seems to grow worse before it fades. I struggle to take another step.

I can hear the front door close and the jingling of keys as Nick tries to find the right key to lock the front door.

Pushing myself to take another step, I seal my mouth shut and clench my fists, my fingernails digging into the palms of my hands as I hold in the pain.

_Keep going! Just two more steps!_

I nod once, a very small nod more to myself than anyone else.

I lift the other foot and plant it in the dirt farther away, the open trunk a step away from me.

The sound of a key sliding into a lock and being twisted before being pulled out echoes in the night.

I bite down on the inside of my lip, a small pinch shocking my nerves. Taking the last step, I'm standing in front of the open trunk.

_Just push yourself to crawl in, and hide! Nick will close the trunk, and he'll see you if you don't get in!_

The voice's words are fading as blackness swims at the edges of my vision. My throbbing ankles give away under my weight, exhaustion weighing my limbs down.

Everything fades to blackness.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise?

**I'm **_**REALLY **_**sorry that I haven't been able to update lately! School has been getting the best of me… but that's not important! **

**Sydney- Thank you SO much for the review! It really encourages me to keep writing! :D I will try to update as often as I can cx I'm just really bad at keeping up with my life and writing. I will promise that I'll never completely stop writing a story. There will always be an update eventually c:**

**Judy- Thank you for the review! And why thank you :3**

**WWExRulexBreakerx- c; you'll see**

**hateme101- I don't know yet if she will… but thanks for the idea! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Friday the 13****th**** or Jason**

**Now onto the story! **

_Hallie's POV_

The distant rumbling of an engine echoes in my ears faintly, gradually growing louder. My eyes snap open to meet complete blackness. I reach out and let my fingers search around the enclosed space, instantly grazing the edges of the soft material surrounding me.

Panicking, I push myself up only to hit the hard top of my container. Biting down on my lip, I glare up at the emptiness above me before reaching up. Only a few inches above my head was the same soft material that seemed to cover a hard surface behind it.

My breathing grows short and my eyes widen when I realize that I made it.

I am in the trunk of Nick's car!

Grinning, I can feel my heightened excitement raise, only to be flattened out when my body is thrown back against the far wall as the car skids to a sudden stop. Hearing the engine cut and putter to a complete stop, I quickly crawl behind a large unidentified object.

My breathing becomes ragged as I cower into the corner, closing my eyes tightly and biting down on my lip, hoping I won't be spotted.

Nick's intentions seem to be different though, as of he never came to the trunk to haul his pack out to a cabin. Opening one eye slowly, I start to calm down.

I count to thirty slowly and slow my breathing before doing an army-like crawl to the edge of the trunk. Pushing up, I find that the trunk won't open.

Narrowing my eyes, I push up against the trunk. Finding that my attempts to open it were pointless, I pulled my knees to my chest and pushed up with my feet with all my might.

Still, the trunk won't open!

Giving up, I crawl back to the corner of the trunk. My eyes can't adjust to the darkness of the trunk because there is no light that filters into the cramped space. I am starting to become claustrophobic, which doesn't make the stuffiness of the trunk any better.

Curling up into a tight ball, I wait it out.

Jason's POV

I am sharpening my machete for the fifth time that day when I hear the unmistakable shouts of teenagers. Back. They always came back, even though I gave them all fair warnings with the people I slayed before them.

They would never understand, would they?

Pulling away from the machine, I study the razor sharp edge of the blade. Satisfied, I stand up completely and start walking down the familiar dirt tunnels. The lanterns occasionally flicker as I pass, my heavy work boots greeting the packed dirt with loud thuds.

First, I'd have to destroy their transportation. Usually with this age group, it was cars. An easy object to dismantle without drawing the attention of that raucous group.

Pushing the trapdoor open, I stand up on the crate and easily pull myself up onto the old wooden floorboards of my mother's old cabin. Our old cabin.

Those wretched teenagers had to kill her.

And now they would all pay.

I push the door wide open, slamming it shut behind myself as I stalk through the beautiful green foliage of the rotting camp.

Passing the crumbling cabins that house many creatures of the forest, I enter the green and full forest of Crystal Lake. My eternal home.

The sounds of laughter and splashing comes from the direction of the lake's shore, making whatever blood I have left in my decomposing body run cold.

Pushing down the feeling of impatience that threatens to devour my mind, I reach the edge of the clearing where new cabins had been set up for tourists.

The town of Crystal Lake had made a dirt road straight into this particular campsite, which explained the existence of five differently colored and shaped cars sitting in the grassy clearing.

Checking the clearing for any signs of 'life' and seeing none, I walk through the shadows around the edge of the large clearing until I reach the cars on the other side.

It is rather easy to destroy the machines before me, which I do easily. Walking up to the first car, I push the top open and run my machete through the engine a few times, spewing oil everywhere.

If I don't want to be caught though, I have to make the damage unnoticeable. I close the top to make the car seem untouched, and I move onto the next.

Hallie's POV

My eyelids were starting to droop despite the stifling heat, and just as I start to doze, I hear the unbearable screeching of metal against metal. Covering my ears, I do my best to block the horrid sound out.

But, to no prevail.

I don't care if I am caught now, I need that horrible sound to STOP!

So I scream.

I scream until my lungs hurt, until the screeching stops.

I don't hear the footsteps, but I hear the unmistakable click of the trunk popping open.

Looking up, I feel a wave of fresh air wash over my face.

I am not prepared for the sight that greets me though.


End file.
